


we must be fireproof

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."Lee Taemin has never once thought he'd find someone like Kim Jongin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> song title from 1d's song fireproof
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (quote from emily bronte's wuthering heights)

You'll meet him on a summer day. The sun will be warm and the air will be light, but you won't be able to breathe because he'll steal the air from your lungs. You'll go to him and you'll say a cheesy pick up line and that your dog would like to go on a date with his. He'll laugh so brightly the sun will get jealous and hide behind the clouds. He'll say yes. 

You'll fall for him at midnight. The moon will be thin in the sky and he'll say that you're a great dancer. He'll hold your cold hand and lead you to his apartment. You won't come in, not this time, but you'll kiss him goodnight and head home with your heart light and your stomach heavy. 

You'll love him three months after that summer day. It'll be autumn and he'll cuddle you in bed a little longer than usual because outside is too cold. He'll kiss you behind your ear and purr in delight. Your heart will feel like it's shaking, then like it's falling apart. 

Your first fight will be in spring, your very favorite season. He'll say you're too smothering, that you won't let him breathe. You'll remember the day you met him and laugh in anger. He'll storm out of your apartment and he won't call you for three days. On the third day, you'll show up at his place and say you'll give him space. He'll grab you by the hand and tell you that one centimeter is enough. 

And he'll be yours. He'll be yours not because he sees you as a perfect being, he'll be yours not because of an idea he has of you. He'll be yours because he loves you whole – with flaws and strengths. He'll be yours because you love him, too. And you'll be his as well. Your souls will complete, your feet will dance at the same pace, your hearts will beat as one and you'll grow with him along.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! thanks for taking your time to read it, any form of feedback is welcome!


End file.
